The invention relates to a municipal solid waste incinerator and more particularly to a water cooled rolling grate municipal solid waste incinerators.
Municipal solid waste incinerators having a water cooled rotary combustor have limiting waste processing capacity due primarily to the limited size of the rotary combustor. So that to handle very large processing capacities multiple incinerators must be utilized. The rotary water cooled combustor has the advantage of operating at lower metal temperatures and multiple smaller incinerators also have some operating and maintenance advantages over a single large unit. The manufacturing costs of multiple smaller units is normally much higher than the manufacturing cost of a single larger unit.